Seeking the Truth
by Tezzinator
Summary: The second story about Rebel. "This story may surprise you, and it may disappoint you – as it did for me. But I promise to tell you the truth, and only the truth." Rated T because of some mature language.
1. Chapter 1

Here's another story from Rebel. I don't know how long it will be, but I'm sure it will be as good as her first story "Rebel's Story"

I hope you enjoy this, and please review.

**Disclaimer:** I own **no** transformers, but I do own Rebel/Alexandra

* * *

Greetings. I've been asked by many to tell you another tale of my insignificant life. And here you will be able to read it.

My birth name is Alexandra Witwicky, though I can't be certain of this anymore. I'd prefer it if you called me Rebel. This story may surprise you, and it may disappoint you – as it did for me. But I promise to tell you the truth, and only the truth. There's no turning back now…

December 7 is when I started my searching. Ever since I had told Sam about the adoption papers it had been bugging me to no end. My so called mother and father wouldn't share any light on the subject and therefore losing my trust. I had caught them out, and they were guilty. Yeah sure, I'll give them time. But how much time do they need? Sixteen years enough? No, I was tired of waiting. I need to know the truth, and now.

I rummaged through the attic 'till I found the box that held the information I had found before. The adoption papers. I scanned over them again and again. It didn't tell me anything I need to know. It didn't say who my real parents were, or if I had a name before these 'Rents had chosen the most ridiculas name they could come up with. Alexandra. Yuck.

I flipped through another page, and another. Nothing. This was frustrating. I had no leads, no real input on where I came from.

I stomped down the stairs and went into the kitchen where _Helen_ was preparing dinner.

"Helen, we need to talk."

"Alexandra Rose Witwicky, how many times do I have to tell you…" She began her lecture but I cut her off.

"I have the papers to say I can call you this…"

"Those don't say anything about you calling me by my first name. You're my baby Alex, please. Just give it a rest." She turned back to the potatoes that she was chopping. I grumbled.

"Fine, Mum." I snapped. "Tell me who my real parents are." There was no missing her stiffen in her shoes.

"Honey, those are just papers saying that you weren't born into the family. I am your mother, I raised you nursed you back to health," She said trying to keep her cool. Helen turned to face me again. "And I love you, very much."

I mentally rolled my eyes. Yeah, yeah, heard it all before _Mum._

"Now be a darling and pass me the mince?"

With a sigh, I reluctantly gave her the mince before I went back to my room. I face planted onto my bed and let out a frustrated growl. Why won't they tell me anything? This was just bullcrap, I should have the right to know. I rolled over and faced the blank ceiling above. Studying it and hoping the answers would just fall from it and hit me in the head.

I lifted the papers above my face so I could examine them again.

"Alexandra Witwicky has been adopted by Helen and Greg Witwicky. Maiden name Osborne." I read aloud. Everything else on that scrap piece of paper was just my measurements and what hair and eye colour I have. I threw the page away from me and rubbed my tired face. I sat back up and looked to the calendar on the wall. Tomorrow was the official first day of the Christmas holidays. And I was headed to Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron's for a couple weeks.

"Yuss!" I fist pumped the air and jumped up from my bed. Time to pack.

Last time I had been there, a hell of a lot of weird things had happened. I discovered an alien race. Learnt that I could piss off an official. Made a new friend-with my cousin's car. Yes, I said car.

It still amazed even me that there's life off of this planet. That aliens that are big enough to transform into cars could hide out and take refuge on Earth. It was amazing.

I yanked my suitcase out from under my bed and started piling in the essentials. Two weeks' worth of clothes-including underwear, hair brush, straightener, toiletries. I looked into my bag. I was missing something, but I couldn't place what... I shrugged and zipped up the suitcase and kicked it downstairs.

"Watch where you throw that thing!" I heard coming up from downstairs.

"Sorry!" I yelled back, even though I wasn't. I'd throw a freakin' Elephant down there if I had one.

I grabbed my messenger bag next and stuffed in a couple books, Chap Stick, wallet, and all the other necessities I may need on the bus ride down. I then threw that into the corner for later on tonight. My stomach complained and attempted to eat its self, dinner time. I rushed down stairs again to go find out what was taking dinner so long.

"Hel- Mum, when's dinner ready?" I moaned as I sat up at the table.

"In a minute sweetie. Can you set the table?"

"I could…" I muttered and dragged myself over to the cupboard.

* * *

There's the first chapter done and dusted.

The next chapter will be along shortly. In the mean time, please review your thoughts :)


	2. Chapter 2

The next installment is ready for you. It's short and sweet and covered with fuzz :3 Tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** Transformers is owned by Hasbro, Rebel/Alex is owned by me

* * *

It was December 8 and I was waiting at the bus station. Before Helen and Greg left me on my own there were a lot of kisses and bear hugs from both of them. I had to repeat myself that I'd be fine and that Sam would look after me. But as always, Helen wouldn't believe me.

"Ring every night." She had said wiping a tear away. "And if you can't I'll ring you."

"Mum." I sighed. "Do we have to do this every time? I'll be back before you know it."

"Be safe my little girl." Greg said squeezing my wrist slightly. I gave him a smile, half because he never makes a huge scene and half because he didn't call me by that rubbish name.

"I will Dad. I'll miss you."

More kisses came from Helen and as soon as they were around the corner I immediately wiped at my face with a disgusted sound. Why did that woman have to wear so much lip-stick whenever we went out? Only the stars will know why.

The bus came fifteen minutes afterwards and I loaded on board. The Bus smelt like feet - as always – and it was hot – as per usual. But not everything was bad I had to admit, at least the trip was short. 3 hours if you call that short. But it gave me time to think, who _were_ my parents? Do Aunt Jude and Uncle Ron know anything? Does Sam? All these questions were spinning around in my head. The poor monkey that plays the tambourines in my mind was getting a head-ach.

3 hours flew by and the bus was slowly to a halt. Excitement filled me as I looked out the window. The excitement soon vanished and was replaced with dread. It was raining, and Sam's car wasn't in sight. I sighed which made the window fog up.

"Ok passengers, everyone who's getting off here make your way out to collect your luggage." The bus driver lady said over the speakers. Well, that was my queue. I grabbed my messenger bag and got off the bus. Finding bags were easy enough, but finding my cousin? That's a whole other ball game.

A loud whistle rang through the bus bay. I turned to see Sam making his way up with hands in his pockets.

"Your knight in shining armor has arrived." He said spreading his arms out wide.

"Oh yeah? Where is he?" I asked then looked around.

"Ha ha I forgot how to laugh. Need a hand?"

"First of all, where's 'Bee?" I asked before Sam could grab a hold of my smallest bag.

"Oh, he couldn't make it. He's sick."

I was shocked. "He can get sick?"

"Yeah he's at the panel beaters."

"What!?"

Sam cracked up laughing, "You're so gullible Alex."

I hit him quite hard in the arm, something moved under my fist…

"Ow!" he cried. "Why'd you do that?"

"Two reasons," I said. "But you already know them."

Sam tried to move his arm but grimaced. "I think you broke it."

"Nonsense. I'm only a wee girl." I said innocently. He flexed his fingers and moaned.

"I think you have Rebel, where did you learn to hit like that?" he asked me. I didn't take him seriously for a second.

"Seriously? I didn't, I just hit you." I looked at my knuckles, nothing looked weird. Did I just suddenly gain super powers?

…Naah.

"Well whatever you did it freaking hurt. Oh well, now I won't have to carry your bags. What a shame."

I screwed up my face and pulled the tongue at him. I hunch backed down the wet footpath with both bags and with Sam complaining beside me. We got to the yellow Camaro drench from the rain.

"Hey 'Bee, long time no see huh?" I said with a grin. The car made an excited buzzing noise and played, "…felt like…..since time began….." from multiple radio voices. I chuckled and loaded in.


End file.
